User talk:Bluesun1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fūrā page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 21:29, October 7, 2011 Edits and Changes Never, ever change something like the name of an article without the contribution of the Admins here, changes like that are not to be implemented lightly, we have a translation corner already set u for Official translations, otherwise people will just do everything the way they like!! You should revert your edits until further notice!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Translation Just curious do you have a background in translation be it Japanese or otherwise? -- :Wow thats great. Well Im Salubri an admin on the site. We are always looking for serious full time translators, which are very hard to come by on here at least. We have User:Adam Restling as are main guy in a way but he is rarely on and we have alot that can and needs to be translated especially when it comes to new information which is literally a weekly thing. If you interested you should definitely join the Translation Corner. Adam commonly does a translation with significant explanation for the translation. We have a tendency toward the more poetic and accurate translation regardless of the inaccurate americanized versions created by Viz Media. (All Zanpakuto are translated along those parameters) We dont have faith in online translations (google and the like). Let me know if your interested. -- Re: Bach I tried to comment on your Corner post this morning, but my browser was acting funny. It's a fun theory, but prob. little more than an especially creative wild guess, barring additional evidence. While yod, he, waw, he are the names of the letters, of course, their sound would simply be, like you said, y - h - w - h (or ''- v - h'', as like you've cited waw has come to be pronounced vav in most modern usages), and thus not needing a *''Yud-he-'' > Yūha-''. I should note that it ''is Yūhabahha and not Yuhhabahha in kana; and that Yiddish, that kooky blend of Hebrew, Germanic, and Slavonic--and source of most of the silly words associated with Judeans, such as [http://education.yahoo.com/reference/dictionary/entry/shiksa shiksa] XD--still exists, and is not relegated merely to a thousand years ago. :) As a rendering, Yuhavaha or Yuhabaha, without the doubled h'', would've been an easier thing; even gives it a kind of Arabic flavor (by using only the vowels ''u and a''). It seems that in Japanese, [http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%A4%E3%83%8F%E3%82%A6%E3%82%A7 "Yahweh'" itself is rendered ''Yahawe, Yāwe (more modern "Yahveh" by Yahave), and "Jehovah" by Ehova or Ehoba.] Juhabach's and Kirge Opie's names seem to be intended as (pseudo?-)Germanic--following the flush of new Germanic words in this arc for the already German-using Quincy--even if the Sternritters' are as wacky as any Arrancar, so I don't, at this point, see any reason to assume Kubo named the former after God, as fun a theory as it is. :) Adam Restling (talk) 22:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Think nothing of it. :) :It was an interesting idea. Adam Restling (talk) 00:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems your theory may not be far from the mark! I wasn't aware of it, but it's finally come to my attention that VIZ spelled "Juhabach" as Yhwach, which looks like some kind of altered, slightly-Germanic (with w'' for ''b/''v'') form of "YHWH". ::I don't trust VIZ (I'll never forget that business about them "translating" Cero as "doom blast"), but they spelled Kiruge as "Quilge" before a Japanese raw confirmed it, so maybe they have an unprecedented inside track for this final arc? I still hope we get some kind of Japanese confirmation of the romanization soon, but on reflecting that the Vollständig seem to have angelic-themed names, your idea seems more plausible all the time :). Maybe a later databook will tell us. Adam Restling (talk) 05:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC)